


Telling Tales

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Wells was known for many things. The truth was not one of them. Andrew has his own version of the events in Sunnydale.</p><p>Written for c2cBuffyawards on Livejournal Oct 11 2010<br/>Prompt: The Biggest Regret</p><p>Character: Andrew</p><p>Word Count: 1408</p><p>Rating: PG (for mild swearing & character death)</p><p>Author: Waddiwasiwitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS unfortunately. I do not own Andrew or any of the events or situations that you recognise.

Telling Tales Andrews Wells had interesting life. His life was more fulfilling than it had ever been. Working as a watcher was far more fun than being a super villain and he had his own team of slayers that he ruled with an iron fist. Okay maybe not an iron fist but he was in charge. He arrived into the meeting room to see his team were having a food fight. This was a weekly ritual, albeit without all the food flying about, where the girls would fill him in on the goings on of the week and he would provide them much needed guidance. His seven charges were a rambunctious lot but never let it be said that he wasn't patient. He had only two rules. One: Do not get yourselves killed. Two: Do not steal your Watcher's food.

"Ladies please!" he called in his most commanding voice which truth be told was not very commanding at all. The girls turned to look at him giggling.

"Girls, girls, girls!"  He shook his head in frustration.

"Sorry Mr Wells," came the chorus of voices.  Something in their tone told him that they weren't very sorry at all.

"Can I ask you something?" a petite brunette asked him.

"Ask away, Mary" he replied pompously. She was one of the newest recruits and a particular favourite of his. It had been a while before she had been discovered and it had taken even longer to convince her that she was made for slaying demons instead of just knocking the crap out of her tae kwon do buddies.

"Please tell us the story of how you came to be a Watcher, Mr Wells. Please." Andrew didn't particularly like to reflect on his past misdemeanours. To this day the sight of Jonathan lying there in a pool of his own blood haunted his dreams. As he looked around at the hopeful faces he began to reconsider. He really would hate to deny a captive audience and besides he did love to tell a story. Andrew pulled up a chair and cleared his throat.

"Gather around ladies, this is the story of redemption and regret. It is a tale about how a boy became an evil mastermind and how he fought his way back to redemption after committing a heinous crime. But first I must take you back to the beginning. For first of all you must traverse the darkness to truly appreciate the light. Once upon a time, not so very long ago, there lived a young man. He lived in a place that was so dangerous that it contained the very mouth of hell itself. Boca del Infierno. The Hellmouth!"

Andrew paused for dramatic effect. A blonde haired slayer rolled her eyes.

"We know all about the Hellmouth," Crystal said impatiently, "get back to the story!"

"Ah well in case you didn't know I was this young man. The world should have been my oyster but there was just one thing that seemed to hold me back from true greatness, my brother Tucker. I had always allowed my older, more mediocre brother to stay in the spotlight. For example, one time I had an amazing plan to set loose hellhounds at the school prom and Tucker stole the idea and I had to settle for flying monkeys which wasn't as effective or memorable apparently." Andrew looked around to make sure his audience were still enthralled. "It may not seem like it now," he continued, "but back then I was evil. There are many things that you didn' know about me and I will share them with you today in an attempt to make sure you do not walk on the dark side like I did. Being bad is not as cool as I thought it would be despite how awesome Darth Vader is."

"Jeez Mr Wells, ramble much!" Mary interrupted. Andrew turned a bright shade of red but he quickly composed himself and returned to his tale.

"Now where was I?" he mused, "Ah I was telling you that my brother stole the idea of ruining the prom but what was worse was that it seemed Tucker had cast a spell upon the people of Sunnydale which made them forget my name. For many years nobody in Sunnydale remembered my name as I was simply known as Tucker's brother. I was let down by my brother and a society that simply couldn't understand me. I decided I would take over the Hellmouth and enlisted the aid of two other very smart men. Together Warren, Jonathan and I styled ourselves "The Trio", a name that others would fear to speak in the future."

"That's real lame. What sort of name is "The Trio"?" one of the girls exclaimed. Andrew couldn't see which one of them spoke and simply glared at the group and continued his story.

"We each had a particular talent. Warren was the expert at science and electronics, Jonathan was skilled at the magicks while I was dab hand at summoning demons. At that time there was only the Chosen One to fight against the vampires. Buffy Summers is a truly unique slayer and had managed to make not one by two fierce vampires fall in love with her but that is a story for another day. We knew that she was the biggest obstacle to taking over Sunnydale and so we decided that we had to test her to see what made her tick. We had hidden cameras all over her college, her house and other places that she frequented. The Trio were the bane of the Slayer's existence and wreaked havoc on Sunnydale between a freeze ray, an invisibility ray and once we even used a demon to help us rob a bank. However,things took a turn for the worst when we managed to create the cerebral dampner, which was a device that could enable us to make anyone do anything we wanted them to. Warren chose his ex girlfriend Katrina to be the first test subject. Something went wrong and she came back to herself realising what she was doing and attempted to escape. Warren attempted to stop her but in the melee he managed to knock her and she fell hitting her head and died instantly. Katrina's death was a wakeup call but I guess the thrill of not getting caught made us more confident. Next we managed to acquire the orbs that made the person using them really strong. I never got to try them out myself as Warren was never much for sharing. However, Buffy soon put a stop to the fun and defeated us but not before Warren escaped leaving us behind and we were arrested. Warren went crazy and tried to murder Buffy in revenge but inadvertently murdered one of the slayer's best friends Tara McClay. Her girlfriend Willow Rosenberg whom you may have heard of, was a powerful Wicca and mad with grief she invoked the darkest of magicks. Willow murdered Warren and she then came to the prison to murder us as well where we were rescued by Buffy and her friends. Jonathan and me were lucky to escape with our lives. Together we fled to Mexico but even there our dreams were haunted by Sunnydale. After we returned to Sunnydale I found myself under the influence of the First. It was then that I committed the worst of my evil deeds which is my biggest regret. I sacrificed my best friend Jonathan due to my lust for power but I found it wasn't what I thought it would not be. I was discovered and held captive by Buffy's gang, however it wasn't long before I became a valuable member of the team as they could see my great remorse. I decided that being a hero was far cooler than being a bad guy. I was there to help Buffy and her friends beat the First and close the Hellmouth. Spike the vampire that gave his unlife to save the world was one of my closest friends and confidantes."

Andrew smiled widely at the slayers. "So there you have it girls, the story of Andrew Wells."

"Wow, sir," Pheobe said,"Was Spike really a good guy? I mean he was a vampire and all!"

"Oh yes," he said getting up off his chair, "Spike is a hero and he was very cool but it's time we get the meeting started"

The girls groaned in protest.

"Can you please tell us another story?" Mary asked.

Andrew's face lit up.  "It shall have to wait for another time." "We'll keep you to it," Crystal told him.

"So now girls down to business" said Andrew,rubbing his hands together, "Who stole the last oreo?"

The End..

 

 


End file.
